Truth & Lies: All Is Revealed
by Naruto.'.Fantasy
Summary: Uchiha Madara. Namikaze Minato. Orochimaru. Kyuubi. The Akatsuki. The Bijuu. The Council. Jiraiya. They all have something in common with each other that not everyone knows...They're all Alllies. Read and find out the actual purpose behind Akatsuki, the Uchiha Massacre, and Orochimaru's defection. Dive not only into Konoha's Past, but Naruto's future as well.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was dark and cold as Uchiha Madara looked out from his position on the side of the Shodaime Hokage's statue at the Valley of the End. "So many memories." he said out loud while rising from his previously crouched form.

The once great leader of the Uchiha Clan took a deep breath and sighed, "It's finally time to begin." With that, he silently disappeared and headed off into the dark forest to the Akatsuki's main base located in Amegakure.

_Flashback_

"_Come on, will you two just stop arguing for 2 minutes!" yelled the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato. The two other occupants in the room turned to him with fire in their eyes from their interrupted heated argument._

_His closest friend and what he considered to be a brother looked at him with anger, sadness and fear in his eyes. His long, spiky, tied up red-orange hair swayed as he stomped towards him while replying angrily, "NO! I refuse to let you sacrifice your life for my stupid mistakes Minato!" _

_His red slit eyes were blazing as he glared at his closest friend. Most of the world knew him as Kyuubi no Yoko, but to Minato, he's Kurama, the man who taught him so much and protected him whenever he did anything foolish, and the man he considers his best friend and brother. _

"_IF HE WANTS TO DO IT THEN LET HIM FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" yelled Madara before he lowered his voice, "I think you've taught him well enough to let him make his own decisions Kurama."_

"_FUCK YOU! HE'S MAKING A STUPID DECISION," Kyuubi yelled while his face turned red from all the adrenaline running through him, "THERE HAS TO BE A DIFFERENT WAY!"_

_Minato closed his bright blue eyes, stood up from his chair and angrily slammed his hands on his desk, "ENOUGH!, You two shut up already because I am doing this and that is FINAL!" He grabbed his Hokage robes decorated with flames on the bottom and stormed out of the room._

_Kurama's eyes followed him. Angrily, he turned towards Madara and said, "Tell him he has 10 months."_

_With that he left the room and left Madara pondering in his thoughts._

_And as Kurama said, 10 months later Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the village of Konoha and Namikaze Minato was pronounced dead after sealing the spirit away into a newborn, Uzumaki Naruto, using Shiki Fuujin. His body was never found and it was just assumed that it was an affect of the jutsu, or so they thought._

_End Flashback_

Somewhere deep in the forest Madara smirked at the memory while picking up his pace to Amegakure.

…...

Edited: September 6th, 2012


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

Ocean blue eyes fluttered open tiredly. "Where am I?" asked the man as he sat up from the bed he was in with his wild blond hair sticking to him from sweating. He scanned the room and saw that he was in a hospital or lab room of some sort. He heard the door knob turning and he quickly laid down and feigned sleep. He heard the footsteps coming closer and closer, so he cracked his eye open just a bit only to see a red cloud outlined in white.

"You're finally awake, huh Minato?" said the man in a smooth and deep voice.

He knew that voice and his blue eyes snapped open in shock, "Madara! Where am I!?"

Madara smiled and responded, "The Akatsuki's main base in Amegakure. Surely you remember Akatsuki?" He walked over to his other side and examined him for any side effects of his prolonged sleep. He found nothing other than the fact that he would have to slowly re-teach him tai-jutsu since his body has been immobile for such a long period of time and his muscles weren't used to moving much anymore.

"You've been in a come for 15 years now Minato," he stated. Minato's eyes widened considerably and he fell back on the bed thinking about that night 15 years ago. He barely comprehended that Madara had left the room and returned with his old standard Jounin uniform and his famous Hokage robes with the red-orange flames. "You should get some more rest. Your body still hasn't fully recovered yet." He looked up to see Madara's sharingan spinning lazily. Sleep took him soon after.

…...

"Should we tell him?" said a woman with a slightly nervous voice.

"Yeah, I think he's ready." the other occupant in the room replied lazily.

"Positive?"

Sigh. "Absolutely."

Tsunade, Legendary Sannin and Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure had been having this conversation all day with Hatake Kakashi, the legendary Copy Ninja and Naruto's Jounin sensei. She sighed and leaned forward on her desk lacing her fingers together and rested her chin on them. She heard Kakashi shift impatiently waiting for a response.

"Alright go and get him." she finally told him. '_You just want to read that damn porn anyway' _she thought.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" he disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Think you're doing the right thing?" asked her old teammate Jiraiya as he jumped through the window behind her.

"I think so," she said leaning back on her chair tapping her pen waiting for Kakashi to return with Naruto, "I hope so."

…...

Uzumaki Naruto stood out on a training field with Yamato, or Tenzou as he so recently learned, waiting impatiently for Kakashi's arrival so he could resume his training. A burst of smoke signaled his tardy sensei's arrival.

"Yo!"

"You're late!" yelled the blond. Tenzou just sighed at the obnoxiously loud teen.

Waving it off, Kakashi walked over to Naruto and took all of his weapons away from him.

"There, now attack me." he said. Naruto looked at him as if he were insane. "Ano, Kakashi-sens..."

"No weapons or taijutsu, only ninjutsu and genjutsu," he told his student. "Go!" and Kakashi disappeared away to somewhere in the forest. Naruto turned to look at Tenzou only to find he wasn't there either.

"Damn." Naruto ran into the forest to look for both of his sensei.

…...

EDITED SEPTEMBER 6TH 2012


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Clink. **

**Clash.**

**Slam.**

All that was visible were yellow and black streaks. Minato slowly skidded to a stop from his training, or rather re-training with Madara. _Damn, this is what being in a coma for 15 years does to you, _he thought.

Madara signaled to him to clean up the training grounds and get some rest.

"Oh, and Minato," Madara called out to him. Minato looked up from the kunais he was retrieving. "We're heading out to Konoha in a weeks time." With that Madara left the grounds while Minato was left pondering in his own thoughts.

_Oh shit._

…...

Tsunade looked up from her desk to glare at Kakashi who was giggling here and there because of Icha Icha. She had summoned him a while ago and was now waiting on Naruto who had taken a 'small' trip to Ichiraku for some ramen.

Tsunade glanced up as the door opened. "Where the hell were you!"

Naruto nervously approached the desk and meekly replied, "I'm sorry, I ran into Kiba who dragged me to walk Akamaru for him."

Tsunade stared at him hardly. He gulped and closed his eyes fearing the worst, but it never came.

_Huh?_, he thought to himself while opening his eyes.

Tsunade was looking at him seriously and after a moment she motioned for him to have a seat and that was when Jiraiya made his appearance known.

"Okay now we can get down to business," Tsunade said with all seriousness, "Naruto, take a look at that file."

Hesitantly, Naruto took the file and slowly read it's contents.

_Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

_D.O.B: October 10_

_Gender: Male_

_Blood Type: B_

_Born as: Namikaze Naruto_

_Born to: Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato_

_Attending Doctor: Senju Tsunade_

_Ninja Status_

_Graduated under Umino Iruka. Placed on team with Jonin Hatake Kakashi and fellow graduates Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke._

_Current Ranking: Genin_

_*Chunin Exams taken once : Failed _

_Elemental Affinity: Wind _

_Jutsu Specialty: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (B-Rank Jutsu)_

_Summoning Contract: Toad_

_Current Sensei: Hatake Kakashi and codename ANBU member Yamato._

_*On October 10..._

Naruto couldn't continue because the rest of the page was blacked out. But what he was most interested in was the names of his parents. _Namikaze Minato_, he thought, _I recognize this name. _He looked briefly

to the photos of the previous Kages, more specifically, Yondaime. He froze as he read the engraving on the frame.

_Namikaze Minato_

_Yondaime_

He passed out on his seat.

…...

_A shining light._

_'Huh?' He reached out towards it._

_Wake..._

_He reached further._

_Wake u..._

_He was slipping away. 'No wait!'_

"_**WAKE **_**UPP!" **Splash.

Minato sat up startled and glared at Madara who was looking at him seriously. "Get up and dressed, we're leaving for Konoha in half an hour." With that he left the room. Minato got out of the bed and started to dress in his old standard Jonin uniform that Madara had retrieved for him a while ago.

He saw something shining on his bedside table. He picked it up and it was his old Leaf headband.

_Huh_, he thought, _Haven't worn you in a hell of a long time._

With a face of determination he took his headband and tied it around his head proudly and left the room to find Madara for the trip back home.

_Home_, he thought with a smiling face, _It's been so long._

…...

Revised.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thud.**

Madara and Minato paused at the Valley of the End after 4 days of nonstop traveling. Minato was exhausted because of not being used to traveling such long distances for so long. Madara looked up and stared at Hashirama's statue, years of memories floating in his mind. Minato looked down into the canyon and noticed that the walls were damaged from some sort of battle. One that happened not too long ago.

"How did those get there?" he asked Madara with curiosity while pulling down the hood of the black cloak he had given him.

"Naruto and Sasuke."

"Oh okay, wait...WHAT! My SON?" he yelled, "And SASUKE! Isn't that Fugaku's son?"

Madara glanced over at him and calmly responded, "Yes. It was the day Sasuke went off to train with Orochimaru. It was part of the plan, remember?"

Minato recalled the plan that was made all those years ago in order to protect Konoha. He looked up towards the darkening skies, "I remember."

_Are you CRAZY?_

_NO, but it has to be done for the protection for all of the villages Minato!_

_I don't agree with any of this!_

_It's either one village or all of them!_

They took off into the forest once again. In about half an hour, they were at the gates of the great Konohagakure. _Hasn't changed one bit, _Minato thought to himself.

"Come on, and pull your hood up."

…...

Tsunade sat at her desk while finishing up her work for the day. She glanced over at Jiraiya who was softly snoring on the couch in the office with his notebook over his face. She shook her head with a fond smile on her face.

**KnockKnock.**

"Come in." She looked up and saw that it was Shizune with a serious expression on her face. "What's wrong?" she asked and resumed reading one of the files on her desk.

"There's someone here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"He won't say. There's also someone with him."

Tsunade sighed and paused what she was doing, "Alright, send them in." She got up and walked over to Jiraiya and smacked him with the book that was on his face. He sat up with a start and glared at her.

"Make yourself presentable, someone is here."

"Who?" he asked in a sleep filled voice.

"They won't say."

He glanced at her warily, but she just leaned against the front of her desk and crossed her arms. The door opened to reveal two figures in black cloaks. They came into the room and the second one in silently closed the door. The first one took off his pack and pulled his hood down.

"Long time no see, eh Tsunade?"

She gaped in shock at the visitor. "MINATO!" She turned to the second person to ask who he was but Jiraiya interrupted her, "You're awake!" he exclaimed. Tsunade snapped her head to look at him.

"What do you mean he's awake?!"

"Heh, well you see..."

"SHUT UP!"

"LET ME SPEAK WOMAN!"

"Shut up Jiraiya." Said the second figure. Madara pulled his hood down and Jiraiya's face broke out into a shit eating grin. "MADARA!" he walked over to greet him. Madara stopped him before he could get close, "Where is Naruto?"

Tsunade sighed, turned to sit at her desk and put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe who was in her office. "He should be finishing up his training with Kakashi and Tenzou."

Minato grinned, "Hm, Kakashi?" Tsunade nodded at him still not believing all of this. Madara sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk and said, "Call them all in."

"Shizune!" Shizune opened the door and gasped in shock while Minato just smiled at her. "Wha..?"

"Don't say a word. Just get me Naruto, Kakashi and Tenzou."

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama."

"And get me my sake."

…...

"Now Naruto, what did I tell you about being careless and jumping into things?" Kakashi asked his pupil who was hanging upside down on one of the many traps he had set up around the training field. He heard a rustling of leaves behind him.

"What's up Shizune?"

"Tsunade-Sama wants you, Naruto and Tenzou to report to her office immediately."

"Hm, alright."

Shizune nodded her head and turned to return to the Hokage tower. Tenzou jumped from his hiding position in a tree and helped to get Naruto down from the trap.

"Let's go."

…...

"...and he woke up about 5 days ago." said Madara as he explained as to how Minato was still alive. Tsunade leaned back in her chair absorbing all of the information. Minato was sitting on the couch with Jiraiya while looking over all of the current active-nin in the village in order to familiarize himself.

"Well..." Tsunade started a bit as Kakashi suddenly came through the window with Naruto and Tenzou following behind.

"What's this all abouuuuu..." he trailed off as he spotted Minato, "SENSEI?" Tenzou gaped in shock much like Tsunade had. "How the hell?"

Naruto looked up from adjusting his sandals, "Hey sensei, why are we in here?" He looked up and saw that Kakashi was looking at. "Who..." he trailed off and a moment later it clicked in his mind."YONDAIME?" Minato had snapped his eyes from Kakashi to Naruto and smiled nervously.

"Hi."

Naruto once again passed out.

…...

EDITED SEPTEMBER 6TH 2012


	5. AN & Apology

I AM SO FUCKING SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATE IN 500 YEARS!

There's no excuse. So with that...

I'm revising the 4 chapters I have put up and editing them. Wow, there are a lot of mistakes.

And here's the good news! I'm going to be posting one new chapter once a week or so. I'm going to try and make it so that I don't wait more than two weeks without posting a new chapter because I really want to finish this story. The idea is still fresh in my mind from when it first came to me years ago. I just revised the prologue and I should be done with the others by Sunday. I would suggest re-reading everything because not only am I going to finish revising by Sunday, I'M GOING TO POST A NEW CHAPTER OR TWO! :D

SO I hope you guys stick around. And please, REVIEW. I love hearing what others have to say. I want criticism, suggestions, and any ideas you guys might have.

See you Sunday!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How do you expect me to tell the village about this Minato?"

"Uh…" Minato looked towards Madara for help. He had no idea how they were going to tell a village full of people who thought he was dead that he wasn't.

Madara looked at him and rolled his eyes and began to speak, "Let's keep this as quiet as possible for meantime and when it becomes necessary for Minato to make a public appearance, we'll tell the villagers. Besides, he needs to continue training in order to build up his skills again. He can stay at the Uchiha compound while he does that."

"Ugh." Everyone's heads snapped towards the couch that Jiraiya had laid Naruto on when he fainted. He was sitting up holding his head.

"Hey kid, you feeling okay?" Jiraiya handed him a glass of water.

"I think so."

Minato walked over and sat down next to him, "Naruto, I know this is probably very confusing but I promise I'll explain everything to you tonight."

Naruto glanced over at him and then looked away. He had so many thoughts running through his mind right now. _Why did he do it? Why me? _

"Okay."

Tsunade raised her eyebrow, "You're being awfully calm about this. I'm surprised you aren't yelling right now. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm FINE. I'm just…in shock I think."

"Mhm, KAKASHI, YAMATO." Their heads snapped up from where they were reading a file Madara had handed them before he began to explain how Minato was still alive. "Go find Sakura and Sai and inform them of the situation. Make sure they understand the gravity of the situation and tell them to NOT tell anyone else. And tell Sakura not to tell Ino. I know how she is. The whole village will know by tomorrow if she told her."

"Hai." They both disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her hands against her face as she walked around her desk to sit down, "Are you feeling okay Minato? No pains, vision problems?"

"No. Just feeling a little weak, but that's normal after sleeping for 15 years I guess." He stood up and walked over to her desk, "What should I do now?"

Tsunade looked towards Jiraiya and then back to him. "Why don't you, me and Naruto head on over to your old house and get your stuff. Everything is still there in boxes."

Madara nodded at her, "I have to speak to Jiraiya. Meet me at the Uchiha compound when you're done."

"Alright." He turned to leave and Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Come on kid. And put your hood up Minato."

"Madara…" Jiraiya started once the door was closed, "Have you heard from Kurama?"

He sighed, "Not since that night, no." He turned to look out the window. "I don't have the slightest idea as to where he could be either. I spoke to Shukaku a few weeks ago. He said he'll contact me if he finds anything."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go check up on Kakashi and the rest of his team. Are you going to stay here?"

"No, I need to go to the file room and pull out Minato's file and update it." He pulled his hood back up and turned to head out the door with Jiraiya, "I hope this all goes well."

"Me too."

…

They were walking in a more secluded part of the village not too far from the Hokage tower. Minato glanced towards Naruto who was walking with his head down and a serious look on his face.

"You okay?"

Naruto's head snapped up. He grinned, "Yeah, just a little confused but I'm okay." He looked around him, "Where are…"

"We're here." Tsunade cut him off. They had stopped in front of a large two story house. It had a beautiful red roof with gold design etched into it. Minato took the lead and walked up the pathway and pulled out a stone from the ground to retrieve a spare key he always left in case of emergency. He turned to look at Tsunade and Naruto, "Well, let's see the damage."

He unlocked to door, stepped in and immediately began to cough. "HOLY CRAP THAT'S A LOT OF DUST."

"HAHAHA."

"BAKA. URUSAI!"

They followed Minato into the house with their noses covered. Tsunade flipped the switch on the side of the door and nothing happened.

"Remind me to get your electricity turned back on."

Minato glanced over at her, "Alright. Hey Naruto, let's go up to my room and you can help me pack. I have a few pictures I want to show you."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and she nodded at him. "Okay."

"Head on up and it's the first door on the right."

Naruto started up the stairs and once they heard him enter the room Tsunade spoke, "Why didn't you tell me that the jutsu would only put you in a coma and not kill you?"

"I didn't know. I wasn't supposed to survive it. I need to talk to Kurama though. He's the only one who could help me figure out why it happened. Madara doesn't know."

"What about Kushina?"

Minato glanced away sadly, "No, she's gone."

"I'm sorry. I know you loved her."

"It's okay. We both sacrificed our lives for Naruto that night. I just didn't know that I would get a second chance."

Tsunade looked towards the ground, "Make the most of it. Not everyone gets a second chance at life."

Minato snapped his head towards her. _Has Madara not told her about Nawaki then? _

"Yeah."

…

Madara returned to the Uchiha compound after retrieving Minato's folder and storing it away in his office. Yes, he had a house in the Uchiha compound. It was located all the way in the back away from any other houses. At the moment he was walking to the secret Uchiha meeting place underground.

There was someone already there when he arrived. The figure was standing in the dark and wearing a dark robe over his clothing. All that was visible was his shoulder length brown hair and crimson eyes.

"Is it time yet?" he asked.

"Almost. Has Itachi contacted you yet?" Madara replied as he moved to stand more towards the center of the room."

"Yes. He said he was going to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru soon so that Orochimaru can go out and help search for Kurama."

"Hm. How is everyone else?"

"Ready to go when I tell them."

"Alright, it shouldn't be too much longer. Just a matter of days until we get Minato settled and then I'll tell Tsunade about the clans return."

"You told her everything?"

Madara closed his eyes, "No. Not about Nawaki and Orochimaru. Not yet. I'll tell her after things have cooled down some. She's already going to have a lot on her plate with just Minato and the clan."

The figure stepped into the light and removed his hood. "Make sure to remind Jiraiya that he needs to come help us move so that we can travel undetected."

"Alright. And Fugaku," Madara started and Fugaku stared at him, "Congratulations."

Fugaku's lip twitched into a smirk, "Hn, thanks."

…

HAHAHA LOOK I POSTED EARLY. FIRST CHAPTER SINCE I DON'T EVEN KNOW.

Read&Review

3 Waffles

**Next chapter will be posted on 9/16/12.**


End file.
